


Stargazing

by Miscellaneous_Obsession



Series: The Wayhaven Chronicles [1]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Mention of Detective's lost father, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Obsession/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Obsession
Summary: Morgan provides the detective some company on a cold winter’s evening.
Relationships: Female Detective/Morgan (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Series: The Wayhaven Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096511
Kudos: 9





	Stargazing

"Stealing my spot now?" Morgan quipped as she surfaced on the roof late one winter's eve. Although the minute tilt of a head was not the response, she had hoped for.

Tentatively, the vampire approached, as though seeking permission to provide the detective company. Without so much as an objection, Morgan found herself sitting practically against Eliza whose eyes remained trained on the sky above.

Curious about what had her attention Morgan also peered up at the endless blanket of darkness, broken up solely by carefully placed constellations that shone in the sky. Periodically their light would be dimmed or absent as clouds blocked their beauty, similar to that of the moon that cast a glow upon the landscape. The barren ground below, only obscured by an abundant treeline was covered by a thin veil of snow, the white a stark comparison to the often visible murky brown littered with green patches.

Morgan was aware of the time of year, a time humans called the holidays when they celebrated with obscenely bright and gaudy decorations that only served to batter her senses. Even the warehouse had a string of fairy lights adorning its rather decrepit walls, another reminder of the impending season.

What surprised Morgan most was how her need for a cigarette was quelled. Her senses had become entirely consumed by this peaceful moment, focusing on the infrequent sounds of nature and the detective.

The woman beside her, looked small, being bundled up in a rather large coat, and a scarf that hid the scars that lay stretching across her neck. Her blonde locks of hair periodically shifted with the sharp, cold breezes whipped up from nowhere. Each gust sent shivers down Morgan's spine, provoking a snarl when goosebumps erupted across her freckled skin. Though, Eliza appeared unaffected, the only telltale sign of the cold was rosy red cheeks and puffs of breath released from her lips.

Those lips looked as soft and supple as ever, the pair impossible for Morgan to tear her gaze from. Although tempting the vampire forced herself not to act upon her instincts to kiss Eliza senseless and drag her to an even more secluded and preferably warmer location. Instead, Morgan looked upward, catching the gaze of green eyes that peered at her for a fraction of a second. Only then did the brunette realise that a barrage of tears were held within.

Not wishing to shatter this moment, Morgan remained quiet. Patience was key in a time like this and won out as the detective invited the vampire to draw closer. An open arm, promising shared body heat and the warmth of the blanket that clung haphazardly to Eliza's shoulders. Shifting that inch further till their bodies touched, Morgan relaxed, allowing her arm to come to a rest on Eliza's waist gently.

"I used to stargaze with my father as a child; sometimes if she had time, mother would join us." The admission wasn't what Morgan expected; it seemed as though the detective was full of surprises tonight.

"So... I came here looking for comfort, solitude... I'm not sure anymore. I guess I just missed this." 

The hesitation and uncertainty were apparent in the detective's voice, making Morgan rethink her quip from earlier. "Eliza..." Hearing her name the blonde's line of sight diverted to meet the steely grey she had become accustomed to in recent months. "I can go if you wish to be alone." Still, before Morgan could finish her proposition, the detective blurted out, "No, no, I don't want that. I... I like having you here." As for emphasis, Eliza laid her head against Morgan's shoulder, dissuading the chance of her leaving.

"I'll stay sweetheart, don't you worry. How about... we make this our tradition then?"

This time it was as though the stars themselves shimmered within those emerald irises. The bright, beaming smile that took over Eliza's lips was the most stunning Morgan had ever laid eyes on. Although, the vampire almost froze as a hand entwined with her own, a sensation she was unfamiliar with outside of the bedroom. Then the tender press of lips against Morgan's cold cheek sent sparks throughout her body. Maybe staying out in the cold wasn't half as bad as the vampire had thought, especially if she got to hold a pretty girl in her arms.


End file.
